Confession
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Ron makes a confession and Harry realizes he has one of his own. *All warnings posted inside.*


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Slash (HP/RW)/ Solo/ Coarse Language/ PWP/ EWE - This story is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are completely and totally my fault. That being said, please, enjoy!

**Confession**

"Eh mate?"

Harry looked up to see Ron's red head peeking around their door. "Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry nodded and set his Quidditch article down on the mattress beside him. Ron sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "So, I need to get something off my chest." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Ron's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead. "What? No, nothing I just; I'm breaking it off with Hermione."

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Okay." He nodded slowly.

Ron smirked. "Saw it comin', did you?"

"Well yeah." he blushed a little. "I mean, you guys are really good friends and it just seemed like with all the pressure, it just pushed you closer than you were meant to be." Ron stared at his friend. "I mean, the same thing happened with me and Ginny. You start looking for a sense of normalcy and what's more normal than a romance? Even if it's with the wrong person, it's something." He frowned. "Didn't you come here to talk to me?" he sighed.

"I did." Ron grinned. "But you seemed to need to get that off your chest so…"

"Fuck off." Harry grumbled as cuffed Ron on the shoulder. "So you're breaking it off with 'Mione. Has this already happened or were you just on your way?"

Ron smirked. "No, we haven't talked yet but I think she knows already. I think we both figured it out a few months ago; it's just, she's comfortable, I mean, we comfort each other…" Ron frowned.

"I know what you mean." Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Ron sighed.

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." Ron smiled uneasily. "That's not it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "So…?"

Ron nodded. "Right." He breathed. "So that Horcrux." Harry instantly stiffened. "What it made me see; I told you."

"Hermione and me, yeah." Harry nodded.

"It made me jealous." Ron started again.

"I know mate." Harry began, raising a hand to Ron's shoulder.

"No you don't." Ron shook his head, reaching for Harry's hand and taking it between his own. "It was you." he said quietly. "I was jealous of_ her_ because she was with _you_."

Harry stared back at his friend, his hand tightening its grip seemingly of its own accord as he swallowed.

"I saw her, touching you and kissing you, making you laugh, making you smile… making you happy. I wanted it to be me." He smiled somewhat sadly. "I know this is a lot to dump on you, but I need you to listen. I love you Harry; I always have, and I know you love me, I know it's different for you. I don't expect your feelings to change, but I needed you to know; I didn't think I could move on, into another relationship, without getting this off my chest you know. And if I've learned anything it's that," he paused, took a breath. "That you shouldn't leave anything unsaid."

Harry frowned as he listened to Ron spill his guts. "I… I don't…"

"I know." Ron nodded. "And I'm sorry. I just needed you to know, I needed to be honest. You're my best mate; I've never kept a secret from you and I'm not going to start now." He smiled. "I'm not asking you to change the way you feel about me, I'm not asking you to do _anything_. I just needed to tell you, clear my conscience you know?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found his mind was traveling far too fast to dictate something as insignificant as an answer, so he closed his mouth and nodded instead.

Ron grinned at his friend. "All things considered I think that went well yeah?"

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Well I mean, I imagined it being a bit more awkward."

"Really?" Harry gaped.

"Yeah." Ron nodded and brought a hand up, his thumb tracing Harry's cheekbone. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his sealed lips. "Thanks mate." He whispered, and Harry was sure he imagined the hoarse strain he heard beneath his words. "I'm off."

And then he was gone. Harry stared at the closed door for an unmeasured amount of time, replaying Ron's words over and over in his mind. He raised a hand, bringing his fingers up to trace the spot Ron's lips had just been; he could still feel their warmth seeping into his skin. He groaned as he threw himself back onto the mattress.

He looked back at the door, listening for sounds from the corridor as he unclasped his denims and slipped a hand into his shorts. He bit his lip as he wrapped a hand around his hard length and began to stroke. He closed his eyes, his mind straying to pictures of various witches in less than appropriate states of dress as he quickened his pace; when suddenly and without warning, they changed. One moment he was looking down at Elisa Reinheart, Playwizard's Witch of the Month for February as she parted her glossy red lips and wrapped them around his aching cock, the next he was staring into bright blue eyes as pale freckled hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. "Oh god…" he whimpered as he imagined threading his fingers through thick red hair as the that long pale throat swallowed him whole, and then he was coming. "Ungh… Ron." He panted as he coated his hand and stomach with white, ropey strands. "Ron." He whispered as he relaxed; a boneless heap of tingling nerves and twitching muscle.

He stilled a moment later, his eyes popping open as he gasped. "Oh my god… Ron."

~*~

As returning seventh years, and legal adults, the class had been given the choice of either sharing a dorm or taking a room for themselves. Harry had chosen the second option, but realized after the first couple of weeks that he couldn't handle the silence it afforded and had asked Ron to move in with him a few days after that. He'd thought it odd at first; it was the silence that had driven him to ask Ron to bunk with him in the first place, but he and Ron spent most of their time in the room reading silently or watching the small portable muggle television they had conned Mr. Weasley out of over the summer. They were still quiet; they were just being quiet together. It was Ron that made the silence bearable, made it okay; Ron was always the one to make it okay.

"You're still awake."

Harry looked over the back of the sofa watching as Ron tossed his book bag onto his bed and toed off his shoes.

"How'd it go then?" Harry asked, forcing an unaffected air he hoped Ron wouldn't notice.

Ron quirked an eyebrow; damn him, the little bastard knew him too well. "It was good. Like I said, we both knew it was coming. Turns out she's been getting kinda friendly with Malfoy so…" he shrugged as he flopped back onto the bed.

"Malfoy?" Harry's nose scrunched in distaste.

"Yeah." Ron nodded; he closed his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head. "He's not all that bad. He's kept himself out of trouble since we've been back."

"Yeah but he's been a complete and utter arsehole to all of us our entire lives!"

Ron's eyebrows rose, his eyes still closed. "Our entire lives, really?"

"Well since eleven." Harry clarified.

"Yeah, well, we weren't particularly chummy with him either, so I think a little forgiveness is in order."

Harry shook his head. "You're like a fucking Zen master nowadays." He smirked.

"We survived a war Harry." Ron sighed. "Some things just don't matter anymore."

Harry frowned, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. "Yeah." He whispered as he looked back at his friend. His long frame stretched nearly the length of the bed itself as Harry watched, mesmerized as his chest rose and fell with his soft rhythmic breathing.

He smiled. He loved Ron, he always had, but somewhere along the line it had become something else, something bigger, deeper, and altogether more beautiful than he could have ever hope for; he wondered why it had taken him so long to realize it. He took a deep breath and stood up, headed for Ron's bed. He stood by the bed post, his hip leaning against it and his arm wrapped around as he simply stared down at the red head.

Ron waited several minutes before cracking an eye open. "Yes?"

Harry just smiled back.

"You're making me a nervous mate." Ron smirked.

Harry waited a few minutes more before speaking. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

The smile fell from his lips. "Yes." Ron said quietly.

"You said you didn't expect anything from me; is that because you don't _want_ anything from me?"

"What are you asking?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm asking if you would want to be with me?"

Ron frowned and shook his head. "Harry this isn't fair…"

"If I said I was attracted to you. That I dream about you, that I feel better when I'm with you, I feel whole. That I feel lost when you're not around, that I can't picture my life without you in it."

Ron bit his lip as he sucked in a breath. "You're being cruel." He whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"No." Harry whispered as he raised his leg, bringing first one knee then a second onto the bed. "I'm being honest." He licked his lips as he crawled up the mattress and settled himself next to his friend. He reached out, cupping Ron's cheek in his hand. "We're mates; I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

Ron turned his head and finally opened his eyes to stare at his friend. "I swear to Merlin if you're taking the piss…" but he never got to finish his threat as Harry leaned down, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, his hand trailing around the back of Ron's neck up into his hair. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

Ron stared back, his eyes searching Harry's for a moment before he lunged forward, sealing his lips over the other man's as he thrust his fingers into his unruly black hair, pulling him closer and holding him in place as he pressed his tongue against his mouth.

Harry gasped through his nose at the suddenness of the move but was moaning a moment later as he felt Ron's nails scraping against his scalp and his tongue pressed against his lips, he parted them without hesitation and felt his world gray around the edges.

It was bliss, pure unadulterated bliss he decided as their tongues tangled inside the hot confines of his mouth. His hands strayed, slipping up beneath his t-shirt, roaming over the hard flat planes of Ron's chest and abdomen; so different from the soft curvature of a woman, he was all hard lines and sharp angles, he was so much better.

He was panting when they finally broke apart. Harry brought his hand back up, running the pad of his thumb across Ron's red, swollen lips. "I love you." he whispered.

Ron smiled, his lips brushing Harry's thumb and sending shivers down his spine as he whispered. "I believe you."

**Author's Note:**So, this is my first try at Harry/Ron. I don't know why, but I've been slowly reading my way through this pairing and I really like them. Weird huh? Anyway, this was just a little oneshot; the bunny got stuck in my head and refused to vacate the premises until I wrote it out. I hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know. And thanks for reading!

-Peace


End file.
